


Howl [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Don has the reputation, Cosmo has the dandruff problem.Podfic of the story by rabidsamfan.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Howl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053731) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/howl.mp3)  
  
|  | 00:58  
  
| 0.56MB


End file.
